rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Smith
Summer Smith is the teenage daughter of Beth Smith, and Jerry Smith. She is the sister and granddaughter of her dimension's deceased Morty Smith and Rick Sanchez, respectively. She is the only other member of the Smith Family to be aware of that fact. Appearance Summer is a teenage-girl of average height and a thin build. She has a light skin-tone and ginger hair. Her facial features take after Jerry's, having an oval head and pointed nose. Her most common outfit has been a pink tank-top, white capri-pants, and black slip-ons. She usually has her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Beginning in Season 3, she has begun to have a lock of hair along the left side of her face. Personality Summer has some personality traits of a typical American teenager. She wishes to be popular among her peers, and finds the antics of her family to be dysfunctional; she genuinely cares about them, however. She's very attached to her phone and social media, taking videos of Snuffles when he became super-smart, and shuddering at the thought of Jerry joining Facebook. It is shown that Summer can be jealous of Rick and Morty's close relationship, and she can sometimes feel ignored by her grandfather. While Rick tries to keep her at a distance, the two of them have gone on their own adventures, including on the planet Gazorpazorp. Her complex of being ignored by Rick manifests into a connection with the Devil in "Something Ricked This Way Comes." Although Summer is not as scientifically-minded as Rick, she does possess an above-average intelligence. Summer is shown to be whip-smart and nimble-witted, at least compared to rest of her family. Summer appears to have a habit of "peeing her pants." She has shamelessly admitted to wetting herself in "A Rickle in Time", "Total Rickall", and "Look Who's Purging Now". Relationships Family 'Rick' Summer seems jealous of the fact that Rick chooses to go on adventures with Morty and not her. Rick claims that Summer's opinion means "very little" to him, but he admits that the top Summer wears in "Raising Gazorpazorp" is cute. Summer gets a part-time job at a cursed antique store run by the Devil, aka Mr. Needful, just to spite Rick, in "''Something Ricked This Way Comes''". Despite this, Rick helps Summer buff up and take revenge on Mr. Needful after she gets fired by him. Afterwards, the two go around beating up other people doing bad things. In "Ricksy Business", Summer, along with Rick and Morty, freeze time to stop Beth and Jerry from finding their house in wretched shape. They proceed to have fun together all around town, doing things like carving pumpkins, pulling peoples' pants down, and watching the movie "Titanic" together. It becomes apparent in "''Big Trouble in Little Sanchez''" that Summer understands Rick's suffering better than Morty does, possibly due to their respective ages. Summer is the first to recognize that Tiny Rick needs help, while the others simply appreciate his music and dancing. 'Morty' At first, Summer and Morty barely interact with each other, as Morty would generally be with Rick on an adventure. However, after Summer finds out she was an unwanted pregnancy in "''Rixty Minutes''", she threatens to leave home. Morty convinces her not to leave by revealing the truth that he and Rick are not the same Rick and Morty she used to know, as those two died and were buried in their backyard. The revelation convinces Summer to stay with her parents. Summer seems to be a little jealous of Morty, as he is always going on adventures with Rick, but she mostly expresses her jealousy to Rick, and not Morty. In "Total Rickall" ''it is shown that the two have a normal antagonistic sibling relationship where Morty refers to Summer as his "''Bitch of a sister". It has, however, been shown that she does care for Morty as seen in Lawnmower Dog, she hugged him after seeing him alive and well after she was freed, but Morty pushed her since her breasts were in his face (he had terrible experience while in Mr. Goldenfold's dreams, which involved seeing her half naked). Morty also cares about Summer, in "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez" where Tiny Rick humiliates and insults Summer and Morty yells at him for it and kicks his ass. 'Beth' Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with Beth, her mother. Summer and Beth are very similar as they are both very smart, humorous, and ambitious. However, Summer is much more selfless. Their relationship becomes strained in "Rixty Minutes", when Summer discovers that she was an unwanted pregnancy, and that Beth even considered getting an abortion at one point. However, by the end of the episode, they appear to have made up, as Summer decides to stay at home instead of running away. However, their relationship isn't perfect and has always been rickety. In the episode [[Total Rickall|"Total Rickall]]", A bad memory Summer had of Beth was shown with Beth blackout drunk holding on to a wine bottle while lying in bed. When Summer walked in, she was mad to find Beth like this since she needed Beth to drive her to school. Beth declared she was fine, but in doing so, she accidently gave Summer a blackeye with the wine bottle. Summer started crying and was upset because it was picture day. Beth tried reassuring her it was fine, while putting make up on her to hide the blackeye. Summer's reply to her wasted mother was "I want the Police to take me!" Their relationship clearly has its flaws. She also appears to be rather envious of Beth's boobs, as Morty discovered a bra way too big, which Summer defended herself, claiming to grow into as Beth had big breasts. 'Jerry' Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with Jerry, her father. Their relationship becomes strained in "Rixty Minutes", when Summer discovers that she was an unwanted pregnancy, and that Beth even considered getting an abortion at one point. However, by the end of the episode, they appear to have made up, as Summer decides to stay at home instead of running away. Another strain on their relationship occurs in the episode "Look Who's Purging Now ", when Jerry makes feeble attempts to converse with Summer as she lounges around the house; the first instance, Summer denies his attempt with an argument that his attempt was not so much "making conversation", but that his questions were "holding her verbally hostage", the second attempt of offering her crackers was more strongly denied, followed with Summer telling Jerry to get a job because he was bored and starting drama. The last attempt begins well, with them bonding over memories of Summer as a little girl on the playground, but fizzles quickly when Jerry not-so-subtly asks Summer for financial assistance while in between jobs, to which she responds with irritation, and again, denial. Summer resents the fact that Jerry takes away her phone in "Anatomy Park" but prefers having no phone over having Jerry join Facebook. Friends 'Tammy Gueterman' Tammy and Summer were both the best of friends for the first two seasons. The two of them were just casual friends who talked to each other and hung out a lot and there was nothing all that complicated to their relationship. However, in the episode "Ricksy Business", Tammy and Birdperson fell madly in love and they took off together, to live in Bird World, which was kind of sad for Summer. In the episode "The Wedding Squanchers", Tammy invited Summer to their wedding with Birdperson because she was her friend and the whole family came with her. Summer was happy to see her again, and kind of jealous that she was the first of all her friends to get married. It was later revealed that Tammy was actually an undercover agent for Galactic Federation, who had busted the entire wedding because a lot of criminals were there, including Rick Sanchez, (the real reason why she invited Summer). Everybody at the wedding was being attacked and destroyed, but The Smith Family escaped just in time, and from this point on, it's not likely that Tammy and Summer are still friends, given that their friendship was just a ploy to get closer to Rick in the first place. 'Nancy' Nancy is one of Summer's unattractive, not-so-pretty friends, that she does not treat with the same respect she gives to her other friends. She probably just befriended her out of pity. Summer usually neglects and ignores Nancy and never actually does the same things with her that she does to her other friends. Nancy still tries talking to her because she feels she needs to be friends with someone pretty and popular. This was all until the episode "Ricksy Business", where Nancy realized that Summer was completely disrespectful to her and that she didn't need to be friends with her, so she defriended her and went on her way. Love Interests 'Frank Palicky' Summer was in love with Frank Palicky in the Pilot episode. She was Frank standing there, frozen in the hallway, and oblivious to how he was frozen, she was shocked, thinking that he was looking at her. She walked up to him, wanting to plan her first interaction with her just right, because she was dreaming of one day, going as far as to marry him and that the story of their first time meeting would be the story that they'd be telling their children. She talked to him, lovingly saying "Hey, Frank.", just as his frozen body tipped over and smashed into a bunch of pieces on the ground, sending her into an extreme state of shock and fear. She was later seen, crying over his obituary, asking "What kind of a god would do this?" and then later, coming home and still crying about his death. Two episodes later, in the episode Anatomy Park, she was shown to have been dating another boy for weeks, meaning that her care for him is over. 'Ethan' In the episode Anatomy Park, Summer was shown to have been dating Ethan for a long time, and not telling her parents about it. Ethan came to her house and was angry at her for always ignoring him and Summer was angry at him for only caring about himself. Jacob had to sort the argument out between the two of them and they became a happy couple again with Summer claiming she loved him. He was later seen in the episode Get Schwifty, where they both learned the ways of Headism and watched the disposal of the sinners together. He helped Summer save Beth and Jerry when it was discovered Headism was a farce. Their relationship is probably over, because in Big Trouble In Little Sanchez, Summer had another love interest. 'Toby Matthews' In the episode Big Trouble In Little Sanchez, Summer had a huge crush on Toby, but thought that he was too far out of her league to talk to him. When Rick Sanchez went to her school in the body of Tiny Rick, he made her a lot more popular and then they soon became a couple. This was all until Summer got Rick expelled, and Rick shamed her in front of the entire school, making everybody hate her, including Toby, meaning that their relationship is most likely over. Others 'Mr. Needful' Lucius Needful, aka The Devil, was Summer's boss at Needful Things, in the episode, "Something Ricked This Way Comes. Summer becomes envious of Morty, and his adventures with Rick. So she replaces him with Mr. Needful to spite him. Summer and Mr. Needful become close friends after Summer saves him from his attempted suicide. But she is "Zuckerberged" by him after the unveiling of the globally complied web 4.0 phenomenon n33dful.com. At the end of the episode, Summer teams up with Rick to beat him to a pulp. Trivia *Summer usually addresses Rick as "Grandpa Rick" or "Grandpa" instead of his actual name. *Summer has a job, making her one of the only two members of her family who has an actual job, with Beth working at St. Equis Hospital. *Summer is the only person who knows about the deaths of her dimension's Rick and Morty and their subsequent replacement by the real Rick and Morty. ("Rick Potion #9" and "Rixty Minutes") *In the episode "Rixty Minutes", it was revealed that she was an accident, conceived while Beth and Jerry were still in high school. *She is the only female character to not have long eyelashes. *Summer has appeared in every episode except for "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" and "Mortynight Run". *Summer's implanted memory in Total Rickall is a magical rainbow lamb named "Tinkles." *She appears to be self-conscious of her figure, as shown in the game, Summer has a bra way too big for her as pointed out by Morty. **However, in the dream of Goldenfold's dream version of Mrs. Pancakes, her boobs (and butt) are much bigger than they would appear under her clothing. On the other hand, this ''was not ''the real Summer, and Goldenfold could have re-imagined her body proportions to be much bigger to be more enticing. *In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", Summer's legal age, under Galactic Federation became 47. When comparing this to Morty's new age of 35 it can be concluded that summer may be 18 earth years at the beginning of season 3. Gallery S1e1 summer the flirty.png S1e2 summer getting scared.png S1e2 summer hug.png Meeseeks and Destroy 5.png S1e6 summer panic.png S1e6 think rick had to do with it.png S1e6 summer Jaws.png S1e7 cute summer.png S1e8 summer mad.png S1e9 wish 3.png S1e9 crying summer.png S1e11 popular girls.png Updated C137 Summer.png S2e6 crying summer.png S2e6 summer on phone.png S2e6 buckling summer.png S2e6 summer morty rick in ship.png S2e6 summer morty rick.png S2e6 summer rick morty.png S2e5 summer grab.png S2e5 summer and ethan grab.png S2e5 summer begging forgiveness.png S2e5 summer made dinner.png S2e5 apologetic summer.png S2e3 baffled summer and morty.png S2e3 summer wants rick to come.png S2e3 summer and morty calling for rick.png S2e3 summer and morty yelp.png S2e3 summer morty scream.png S2e3 rescue summer and morty.png S2e3 summer unnerved.png S2e3 morty defending summer.png S2e3 hesitant summer.png S2e3 summer soapbox.png S2e3 summer grossed out.png S2e3 summer unimpressed.png Evil Summer Clone.png S2e10 morty and summer with cobs.png S2e10 summer crying.png S2e10 summers fault.png S2e10 donna choking summer.png S2e10 beth summer morty dna.png S2e10 supportive summer.png S2e10 cheers morty and summer.png S2e10 summer excited.png S2e4 summer reassured.png S2e4 summer horrified.png S2e4 summer thinking morty.png S2e4 summer considering morty.png S2e4 summer two guns shoots.png S2e4 summer two guns.png S2e4 efficient summer.png S2e4 summer shoot blue.png S2e4 summer gets a black eye.png S2e4 summer thinking.png S2e4 summer thanks.png S2e4 summer memories.png References es:Summer Smith it:Summer Smith Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Smith Family Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Summers